Caroline and Justine
ジュスティーヌ: 物静かな少女 ラヴァンツァ |romaji= Karorīnu & Justīnu Ravantsa |arcana = Strength |japaneseva= Both: }} Caroline and Justine are characters from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Strength Confidant, Velvet Room Assistants, Optional Boss **[[Persona 5 (Manga)|''Persona 5 (Manga)]] **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Cameo Design The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. They both have platinum-blonde hair and yellow eyes. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." The letters appear to spell " ." They appear to be young children. Caroline uses an electric shock baton to intimidate their inmate. When they merge as one, their true appearance is Lavenza, a young girl with long platinum hair and golden eyes. She wears blue Victorian dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She also wears bright pink lipstick. Personality Caroline dislikes the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and openly hopes for their eventual arrest. She tends to speak to Justine in a demeaning manner. Additionally, she doesn't seem to hold the protagonist in very high regard, as she refers to him as the "prisoner," and kicks him into the Velvet Room whenever he goes to enter. Justine, in contrast, appears to be soft-spoken but still treats the protagonist as her prisoner. Lavenza speaks relatively more maturely than the twins and still maintains a soft tone similar to Justine but can be impatient to interruptions similar to Caroline. Profile ''Persona 5 The twins appear as Igor's new Velvet Room assistants. They act as the protagonist's correctional officers. In reality, they are not supposed to be separate individuals, but were originally a single being named Lavenza. When Yaldabaoth replaced Igor, he tore Lavenza's soul into two incomplete sisters, neither of whom remembered he was not the real Igor. During the TGS 2015 countdown, Caroline was referred to as the 'ill-tempered girl' and Justine was referred to as the 'calm girl' until they properly introduced themselves near the end of the nicolive. Confidant Similar to Margaret's Social Link, Caroline and Justine's Confidant progresses through completing their request of fusing specific Persona with specific skill. Strategy Persona 5 The twins can be fought in New Game Plus after the protagonist initiate Strength Confidant, any time in Mementos except after they fused to Lavenza by the end of the game. The twins have different rule sets from previous Velvet Room Assistants. The battle theme is Rivers in the Desert. The battle will go in cycle with 3 different phases. The twins started with low tier spells (though still deal high damage if party members are underleveled) then using higher tier spells once the cycle repeated. Note that in any phase, they will use Diarahan only once when their HP reduced to 50% or less. After their HP reduced to 50% again, there will be 4th phase which consist all elements. # Using multiple Persona with physical skills (melee and gun). # Using multiple Persona with Fire, Ice, Wind, and Electric elements. # Using multiple Persona with Nuclear, Psyo, Light, and Dark elements. There are also special rules to follow * For each phase, entire party members need to deal enough damage to each of twins (while also surviving their attacks). If player only play defensive or deal too low damage, the twins will knock down entire party members to trigger All-Out Attack, which will knock out all party members regardless of their level. * The twins must be defeated at same time with multiple target attacks or before any survived twin's upcoming turn. If only one of them defeated, the other one will cast Recarm to revive each other. Player can fight them with full party members and allowed to take resistances (null, absorb, repel). Repel is recommended to deal damage against them. Unlike Margaret which follow same spell order, the spell they used in each phase can be in different order depending on party member's composition. They mostly aiming for weakness (for 1 More and Baton Touch) and technical damage, so be prepared with Guards and Healings or shift party members in each phase with Party Switch. Casting buffs/debuffs also recommended, while the buffs/debuffs beside Sukukaja or Sukunda does not add major help, the twins will cast Dekaja or Dekunda to waste their turns. If player lose the battle, it does not result in game over. There will be a cutscene for losing and chance to retry. This battle also programmed correctly with either Morgana or Futaba Sakura as navigator to comment twin's power. Unlike Elizabeth that always opened with Fuuka Yamagishi despite she's not joining the party if player challenges her too early. Gallery Trivia *Like the other Velvet Room residents, Caroline and Justine share their names with characters from Mary Shelley's . Justine was framed for a murder Frankenstein's Creature committed. Caroline was the mother of Victor Frankenstein, who died of scarlet fever. Her dying wish was that Victor marry Elizabeth Lavenza (the namesake of their combined form), his adopted sister. **Lavenza and Elizabeth are named for the same person. *Caroline and Justine are the youngest looking assistants of the Velvet Room in the Persona series. *Before the revelation of their names, they were simply addressed as the "twin assistants". *Caroline and Justine are the second individuals, if counted as a whole, to be able to form a "bond" with the protagonist, the first being Margaret from Persona 4. Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Allies Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 Bosses Category:Ultimate Boss